


Discoveries in Vanilla

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Cowgirl, Dom!Sam, First Time Meeting, I need Lucifer sipping a martini now, M/M, PWP, Rich boy!Lucifer, Vanilla Sex with Discoveries, sub!Lucifer, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: When Lucifer Alighieri met Sam Winchester at the club, he didn't realize that he would discover something about himself.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Discoveries in Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkMagically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE WONDERFUL @talkmagically!! She requested a prompt where Lucifer always thought he was Dominant and Sam Submissive, and when they meet for vanilla sex discover that the opposite is true. I hope you like it!!

Lucifer Alighieri’s eyes scanned the crowded club from his VIP booth, watching as nearly naked bodies writhed on the dance floor. He sipped his martini and sighed.

“No new torture victims yet?” Azazel Fredricks asked his friend.

“Not yet,” Lucifer sighed. “I’ll find one, though. I always do.”

“I don’t know how you just pull them,” Azazel chuckled. “I almost feel bad for them.” He smirked. “Almost being the keyword there.”

Lucifer laughed and sat back to continue watching the people dance. “Let them leave me sore and satisfied, that’s my motto,” he said. “And they do.” He winked.

“I know you do,” Azazel replied with an eyeroll. “Remember, I see the morning after.”

Lucifer chuckled and looked again out at the sea of bodies, seeing if anyone caught his eye this time. He adjusted his too tight jeans and took another sip of his martini. Beside him, Azazel was doing the same thing for himself. He wasn’t sure who Azazel would pull tonight.

Lucifer briefly checked his phone just in case a friend or a booty call had messaged him. Seeing that the only one who had texted him was his brother, he put his phone away and looked over at the bar, contemplating another martini as he polished off his. It’s not like he was driving, anyways. He never drove on club nights.

And that’s when he saw the man that he was meant to have that night.

He was tall, taller than Lucifer, with dark chestnut hair that was in soft waves and brushed the top of his shoulders. He was tanned and had a muscular physique, with a strong bone structure. Lucifer couldn’t make out his eye color, but he could admire the tight blue jeans and dark green polo that looked like it was barely holding him inside of it.

He found his prey. Now to capture him.

“I think I’m going to grab another martini,” Lucifer told his friend as he slid out of the VIP booth.

“Have fun,” Azazel said absently, still watching the crowd. Lucifer smirked and sauntered over to the bar, where the tall man was laughing about something the bartender said. He had dimples.

“Can I get another glass of whiskey, please?” the man asked as Lucifer came up and stood next to him casually.

“Sure thing,” Ruby beamed. Seeing Lucifer, she grinned. “Another martini the James Bond way, Luc?”

“Of course, and put this young man’s whiskey on my tab,” Lucifer said smoothly, smiling as he passed over the empty glass in his hand.

The young man smiled at him, hazel eyes bright in the low lights of the club and dimples in his cheeks. “Thank you… Luc, was it?” he said warmly.

“Not a problem, and yes, although it’s short for Lucifer,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “You’re more than welcome for the drink… I’m sorry, I don’t think that I caught your name?”

“It’s Sam,” Sam replied, smiling as Ruby brought back their drinks. He thanked her before turning back to Lucifer. His eyes scanned Lucifer over, and Lucifer allowed it as he took a sip of his new martini. “So, Luc, what are you doing here tonight?”

“I’m just looking for a little company,” Lucifer smiled. “Something to pass the time. And yourself?”

“I’m cutting a little loose,” Sam said. “I just got done with my finals today, so I’m treating myself to a night out before I have to start studying full time for my LSATs.”

Lucifer smirked. He was handsome _and_ smart? Oh, he picked a good one for tonight. “Oh, that sounds intense,” he said. “It sounds like you’re looking for a good time and that you deserve it, too.”

“Absolutely, I just hope that I pass,” Sam agreed. “You said you were looking for company. What kind of company?”

“Pleasant, pleasurable company, with a good intelligent mind that I can pick,” Lucifer said.

Sam arched a brow and smirked. “Is that code for anything?” he asked.

Lucifer felt his lips form into wry smile. “Not at all,” he said. “Unless you want it to be?” He winked.

Sam took a sip of his whiskey, even as he flushed. “Say it is,” he hummed.

“Then I would say that I have an extensive library that you should peruse,” Lucifer smiled. “What’s your answer?” He looked Sam over with an appraising eye.

Sam stepped closer to him. “Well, considering that I have two left feet and the only dance you look like you know how to do is the horizontal tango,” he said, “I’d say that I’d like to peruse this library of yours. Want to take me there?”

Lucifer purred. He had Sam hooked, and he could feel the arousal pouring off of him. “I’ll call an Uber, I don’t think either of us should drive,” he said.

“A wise decision,” Sam hummed. “Let’s finish our drinks and order the Uber.” He raised his glass. “To mutual pleasures and satisfaction.”

Lucifer clinked his martini glass against Sam’s and idly wondered if tonight’s bedfellow was a top or a bottom.

The ride to Lucifer’s apartment complex was filled with anticipation of what was to come. They couldn’t stop touching each other, always being mindful of the fact that they were in an Uber, not a cab or a friend’s car. Things might’ve turned out differently if so. However, Sam was practically sitting on Lucifer’s lap as they just touched and caressed each other, daring the other wordlessly to go further.

Once they got to Infernales Luxury Apartment Complex and into the elevator, Lucifer barely had time to press the button for the nineteenth (out of twenty) floor before Sam pressed him against the wall and kissed him hard, demanding a response.

And Lucifer responded, responded by turning them so it was Sam’s back against the wall and clutching at Lucifer desperately as they pressed against each other.

Lucifer was enjoying the battle of wills, deciding who would top and who would bottom, because while he was kinky (very kinky, he liked to think himself as) and was a Dom, he didn’t know what Sam was.

Besides, he wanted vanilla sex tonight.

“Top or bottom?” Lucifer asked softly as he rocked against Sam when they broke apart for air.

“Bottom,” Sam groaned. “At least for round one.” He winked.

Lucifer laughed breathlessly as the elevator dinged for his floor. He then dragged Sam off the elevator and the taller man plastered himself to Lucifer’s back. Lucifer managed to free his keys out of his jacket pocket and open the door to allow them in.

The door had barely closed before they were kissing again, removing clothes that needed to be removed a lot earlier before then, kissing and nipping at exposed skin.

“Condom?” Lucifer asked as he tilted his head up to bite at the bolt of Sam’s jaw.

“I’m clean, are you?” Sam asked as his hips bucked into Lucifer’s.

“Yeah,” Lucifer groaned.

“I wanna bareback, then.” Sam looked over the crown of Lucifer’s head. “Where’s the bedroom?”

“Over here,” Lucifer said, leading Sam towards his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

“Can I ride you?” Sam asked. “Please?”

Lucifer groaned and nodded. “Please do,” he said. He wanted to see that impressive body on display. While he was a strong individual, he did enjoy his good, hearty, meat and potatoes diet and his belly had a definite softness to it, a contrast to Sam’s near washboard abs. God, he wanted to see that body rolling on top of him, maybe with his arms tied up and above his head, straining…

Maybe another time. Not now.

“Why did I decide to wear tight jeans?” Sam grunted as he worked to shimmy his jeans down his legs.

“You and me both,” Lucifer agreed, whipping his belt across the room and was also working to get his jeans off of him.

It took them longer than either of them would like to admit to get out of their jeans, leaving them both nude in the bedroom.

“Lube?” Sam asked breathlessly, stroking his cock. Lucifer eyed it and licked his lips. He couldn’t wait for him to try that.

Later.

“In the nightstand, left hand side, next to the book,” he told his partner of the night before he got onto the bed, stroking his own cock. It was a good size, thick, but it was nowhere close to the large, thick cock that Sam possessed.

Sam opened up the drawer and smirked. “Romance novels?” he asked in a teasing voice.

“Sometimes the sex scenes are hot,” Lucifer defended himself, turning slightly red. “And also they’re a good way to fall asleep. Very formulatic.”

“I suppose,” Sam chuckled, grabbing the bottle of lube and crawling onto the bed with Lucifer. He then straddled Lucifer’s hips and looked hungrily down at Lucifer, biting his lower lip. “Want to prep me?”

“Please,” Lucifer groaned, reaching out for the lube.

Sam handed it to him and Lucifer opened it. “Face me, I want to watch you,” he said.

“Toppy bastard, much?” Sam teased.

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed as he reached behind Sam’s taut ass (where did he get such a firm ass? Lucifer would like to trade his in) and between his cheeks to find the furled hole. He knew he found it when Sam sighed as he pressed in.

“That’s it, let me in,” Lucifer coaxed as he continued to gently but firmly press his finger in.

Lucifer doesn’t know how long they remained like that, with Sam straddling him and giving such beautiful soft sighs and moans as one, two, three fingers opened Sam up. He didn’t care, though, as he eagerly drank in Sam’s ecstasy and desire and lust. Lucifer’s cock got harder, if that was possible, and he was definitely eager for Sam to ride him. His fingers sought out the sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbed them, and Sam whimpered loudly, his body shuddering.

“Beautiful,” Lucifer praised. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Sam gasped out. “Definitely ready.”

Lucifer withdrew his fingers and Sam steadied himself, bracing his large hands on Lucifer’s strong chest.

“Need help getting it in?” Lucifer asked. “Need me to guide you?”

“Nah, I got it,” Sam said, taking a large intake of breath. He then sat up more and got up on his knees, thighs slightly trembling. Lucifer ran his hands over those strong muscles, feeling the power behind them and realizing that when Sam finally fucked him, he would be feeling it the next day.

Sam’s hand was rough and calloused against the warm, smooth skin of Lucifer’s cock, and he gave it a few strokes before he began to slowly ease himself down onto it.

“Fuck, you’re thick,” Sam panted as he slid down. “Nice and thick for me, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer groaned, the praise and the filth of it going straight to his cock.

“Just lay there and let me do the work,” Sam hummed as he seated himself fully on Lucifer’s cock, taking it like he was born to do so. Maybe he was. “Alright? You stay nice and relaxed for me, and I’ll do all the work.”

Somehow, Lucifer’s brain managed to recognize that this was an order, disguised as soothing promises for him to be able to take it easy. And in the forefront of Lucifer’s mind, the part of his mind that was his dominant brain, wanted to rebel, wanted to flip Sam over and take him, show him who was truly in charge.

But he didn’t. Instead, he did as he was told. He relaxed as Sam circled his hips slowly, languidly, getting used to the feel of Lucifer inside of him.

“That’s it, fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Sam breathed. “Like I’m fuckin’ an angel.”

Lucifer moaned and closed his eyes, letting himself drift as Sam stopped using his dick like a joystick and started truly riding him.

“Have you ever felt like this before?” Sam whispered as he rode him, seeing how blissed out Lucifer was. There was something calming about being taken care of.

“No,” Lucifer moaned, his cock jerking inside of Sam. “You?”

“Never, always been on the taking orders side,” Sam purred. “Never had a lover want to be taking them.”

“Always gave, never received,” Lucifer groaned. “Fuck…”

“Close, already?” Sam asked with a teasing lilt in his voice. “It’s okay, angel. I’m close too.”

And when Lucifer came, it was with the warmth and knowledge that he wasn’t what he always thought himself to be, and he was more than fine with that.

Especially when they started getting kinky as their relationship progressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
